mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni/Galeria
Kto to był? Sunset Shimmer's legs running EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I got your text" EG3.png Pinkie Pie asking about a cake monster EG3.png Rainbow Dash "not exactly" EG3.png AJ playing with Rainbow's broken string EG3.png Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png Sunset with her arms open EG3.png Rainbow Dash "I was going to pony up" EG3.png The CMCs waving to Rainbow Dash EG3.png Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow Dash takes the string EG3.png Rainbow Dash "C'mon!" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying outside of CHS EG3.png Mysterious figure outside CHS EG3.png Mysterious figure touching the portal EG3.png Sunset notices the mysterious figure EG3.png Mysterious figure runs away EG3.png Mystery girl runs back onto the bus EG3.png Sunset "Who was that?" EG3.png Twilight sighs on the bus EG3.png Spotkanie w bibliotece Rarity "just what the students at Crystal Prep would do" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Applejack "kinda hard to get along with" EG3.png Motywacja Rainbow Dash (CHS Rally Song) Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "and come out on top" EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png DJ Pon-3 grabbing a cord EG3.png DJ Pon-3 scratching EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're not the school" EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette back to back EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png "Czy któraś wie jakie to będą konkurencje?" Rainbow Dash "anybody have any guesses" EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png W Crystal Prep Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png Happy Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi kicks the door open EG3.png Sci-Twi calling Puppy Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike popping out of the trash can EG3.png Sci-Twi "There you are!" EG3.png Sci-Twi holding the device EG3.png Sci-Twi "couldn't wait' EG3.png Sci-Twi "practically give me" EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fall EG3.png Cadance peering behind the door EG3.png What More Is Out There Sci-Twi adjusting her tie EG3.png Sci-Twi bumping into students EG3.png Sci-Twi "every door" EG3.png Fleur dis Lee closing the shade EG3.png Sci-Twi looking at the trophy display case EG3.png Sci-Twi "I just haven't found it yet" EG3.png Sci-Twi "look at me like something's wrong" EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's out there" on the stairs EG3.png Sci-Twi "There's only so much" EG3.png W Gabinecie Dyrektor Chinch EG FG W gabinecie Dyrektor Chinch.png EG FG Twilight rozmawia z dyrektorką.png EG FG Rozmowa z Dyrektorką.png EG FG Dyrektor Chinch mówi do Twilight.png EG FG Dalsza Rozmowa.png EG FG Dyrektor Chinch.png EG FG Niespokojna Twilight.png EG FG No nie wiem.png Przygotowania do wyjazdu EG FG Twilight pakująca się na Igrzyska.png EG FG Twilight chowa Spike'a w plecaku.png EG FG Przygotowywanie do wyjazdu.png EG FG Twilight zakłada swój amulet.png EG FG Twilight idzie do Cadance.png EG FG Przepraszam, dokąd mam pójść.png Kategoria:Galerie